powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kissmanga/Member 7
Info Appearance Bin is a teenage boy with an average height. He has short black hair that somehow pointy. He has brown eyes and wears an blue jersey with blue shoes. Personality Usually he is nice, friendly, polite, responsible, helpful, and diligent. But when he is on a mission he become cruel,heartless,brutal and savage person. Powers Superhuman Strength: Bin has a strength which exceeds normal human standards and even exceeding Demon and God standards various time. Bin has blown apart arenas, buildings, mountains and even a city a size surrounding with a single kick even after fighting for hours. Superhuman Speed: He has shown remarkable speed. Several times he has closed the distance from opponents and appear near them in an instant. His true speed is closer to "hypersonic" and possibly beyond. Superhuman Endurance:He has an remarkable endurance and stamina. Several times he has received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue. He even still remaining conscious even after losing tremendous amounts of blood. Superhuman Durability: He has exhibited an extreme level of durability. He took an attack that nearly cleaved the entire planet in half, comparable to the size of the Earth. He was in the centre of the explosion of two nuclear bomb with the power of 1000 kiloton and survived, being in regular condition some time later. Superhuman Dexterity: Bin is capable of moving any of his limbs at extremely fast speeds without even flinching. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of his body from training he has supernatural Agility. He is agile enough move any any position as he sees fit. He has shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. Supernatural Sense: '''Bin senses are far beyond the normal human. He seems to have developed a sixth sense; being able to dodge danger even though he hasn't seen it yet. '''Supernatural Intelligence: '''His mental prowess is considered worlds apart from the rest of the humans. He is a skilled inventor, having created numerous inventions. '''Panmnesia: '''Bin mind has unlimited storage capacity, and he is able to immediately recall any information he has stored with perfect clarity. The speed of his thoughts allows his to analyze his surroundings for information in an instant, and track the probability of an event by piecing together stored and acquired data. '''Adoptive Muscle Memory: He has the amazing ability to memorize and effectively use new martial arts techniques after having only experienced/see them once in battle. And even more incredibly, he can create entirely original techniques as counters after suffering a technique only once in the very same battle. Analytical Skill: He possess great analytical skills when he devises strategy for weaker members of his team to beat or injure stronger opponents. He can recognize a martial arts weakness or a technique weakness upon witnessing it once and come up with counter strategies. Healing Factor: He can rapidly regenerate. He can recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs with the extremespeed. He can even regrow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration and his bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state, granting him nigh-inexhaustible stamina and vitality. He also immunity to diseases and infections, undoing any unwanted symptoms, as well as provide a form of self-sustenance, foregoing the needs for oxygen and food intake. He also can't age anymore when he react 18 year old. All Language: Bin can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, including computer codes, languages they have never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with little or no training. Intuitive Aptitude:Bin can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless how simple or complex. He can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, or explanation. *''Agriculture Intuition: to have innate understanding of Agriculture/Aquaculture. *Alien Intuition: to have innate understanding of alien species, languages and technology. *Animal Intuition: to have innate understanding of animals. *Answer Intuition: to know the answer to any question or problem one happens to experience. *Artistic Intuition: to have skills, techniques and/or knowledge in artistic activities and all forms of art. *Aviation Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting aircrafts, spacecrafts, etc. *''Beverage Intuition: To have all the skills, techniques, And styles of a master beverage maker, be it alcoholic or not and the user has the intuition of knowing whats in a beverage alcoholic or not. *''Botany Intuition: to have innate knowledge of plants and fungi. *Business Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to run businesses and companies. *''Chronological Intuition: to understand an object, a person, or a system to the smallest aspects from different timelines. *''Computer Operation Intuition: to have skills and knowledge at operating computers. *Conspiracy Intuition: to have skill to understand the lies and secrets. *Criminology Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to perform perfect crimes and run criminal organizations without leaving a trace. *Culinary Intuition: to master all culinary skills and techniques. *Danger Intuition: to detect impending threats. *Definition Intuition: to know the definitions of anything. *''Elucidation: to innately understand complex concepts. *''Experimentation'': to innately detected the concepts of an experiment. *''Game Intuition: to possess great skills in playing games. *Hacking Intuition: to possess intuitively high skills in hacking machinery and technological systems. *''History Intuition: to possess intuitive and accurate knowledge and understanding of all historical events. *''Hunting Intuition: to innately have to be highly skilled in hunting any and all prey. *Housekeeping Aptitude: to possess intuitive aptitude for housekeeping. *Interrogation Intuition: to innately know how to extract information from an opponent through different forms of interrogation. *Killing Intuition: to have perfect intuition on killing styles. *Law Intuition: to understand various laws. *Linguistic Intuition: to understand, write, read and speak all forms of languages, fluently. *''Literary Intuition: to have intuitive understanding of literary techniques and styles. *''Maintenance Intuition: to have intuitive knowledge on how to groom and maintain oneself and others. *Magicians Intuition: to have a talent of deception through stage performances. *Martial Arts Intuition: to intuitively understand all Martial Arts. *''Material Intuition: to verify what a compound object is made up of. *''Mech Piloting Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting mechs/mecha/giant robots. *Navigation Intuition: to have innate knowledge on navigating through any area. *Paranormal Expertise: to have innate knowledge and information about the entire paranormal world and all supernatural phenomenon. *Performance Art Intuition: to understand performance arts. *Photographic Deduction: Intuitively observe environment and deduces any connections to situations and process them extremely fast. *Poisoning Intuition: to possess intuitive knowledge and/or skill in the use of poisonous substances. *Psionic Intuition: to gain knowledge through psionic means. *Psychological Intuition: to understand the way the mind works to the smallest details. Allows user to detect lies, and perform perfect cold-readings. *''Religion Intuition: to possess innate knowledge and understanding of every form of faith, religion, and belief. *''Riders Aptitude: to possess extraordinary driving and riding skills. *''Spatial Intuition: to understand the angles and mapping of areas with adjusting. *''Special Ops Mastery: to possess innate knowledge and skills on how to handle and complete any and all special operations. *Sport Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in certain or various sports. *Temporal Intuition: to innately know the date and time. *Trading Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in selling/trading. *Trapping Intuition: to proficiently create a variety of unique and difficult traps for others to fall for. *Vehicle Intuition: to operate a variety of different vehicles (cars, aircraft, etc.) with ease. *Weakness Detection: to intuitively observe anything and instantly understand the weakness of anything, including people, objects, relationships, societies, structures, organizations, laws of nature, etc. *Scientific Prowess'' - have intuitive knowledge and skill in all forms and levels of science, technology, engineering,and programing. *''Ability Intuition'' - knowledge of abilities and how they work. Also allows user to immediately & perfectly assess others abilities. *''Anatomical Intuition'' (Bodily Intuition) - knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of any living creatures. (human, animal, plant, alien). *''Chemical Intuition'' - ability to have innate knowledge of all types and forms of chemicals and chemistry. *''Craft Improvisation'' - ability to improvise in any craft or skill. *''Escape Intuition'' - ability to intuit how to avoid danger, allow one to perceive what part of an area is least dangerous, and how to get there with the least harm. *''Fighting Instinct ''- ability to intuitively/instinctively handle any combat situation by any means. *''Intuitive Perception'' - analyze and instantly comprehend anything perceived. *''Limit Intuition'' - possess innate knowledge about the limits of anything. *''Mathematical Intuition'' - understand math, logic, and deduction/inductive reasoning. Can easily do all calculations in head. *''Mechanical Intuition'' - understanding of mechanics and electronic, Bin can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously/effortlessly create detailed schematics (in there head) then create an complex/effective creation or device using "junk". *''Medical Intuition'' - knowledge/intuition of the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. Allows one to come up with treatments. *''Physics Intuition'' - comprehend the branch of science concerned with the nature and properties of matter and energy. Bin can discern the subject matter which includes mechanics, heat, light and other radiation, sound, electricity, magnetism, and the structure of atoms. *''Pressure Point Intuition'' - pin point the pressure point in a person and act accordingly of what the pressure point does and suspends the person. *''Sickness Intuition ''- to innately and subconsciously know as well as interpret different kinds of diseases and what effects that they have on their recipient, including how best to utilize them for various purposes. *''Survival Intuition'' - Intuition know all survival skills for all types of environments and being able to work effortlessly in those environments. Ability Mastering: '''Bin has mastered the ability in question, not just being proficient in its usage, but also understood every concept and possibility available. *Activation & Deactivation *Power Anchoring *Power Level Manipulation **Self-Power Augmentation '''Apathy: '''Bin can suppress the emotions in himself , allowing him to ignore emotional distractions, suffering from psychological/emotional stress, and/or feeling from affecting his thinking-processes. *Immunity to emotion-based powers. *Power Mimicry Immunity to Empathic Mimicry. *Able to slip past Lie Detection, as the lack of emotions prevents change in expression or heartbeat. *Gain an objective understanding on certain issues that others would not be able to achieve. *Enhanced efficiency by not being restrained by emotions. *Fearlessness: Unable to feel fear. *Pain Suppression: Unable to feel emotional pain. *Alcohol Immunity: To a degree, the user can compose oneself from emotional and erratic behavior. Only '''appearing unfazed even when drunk or lethally intoxicated. Vacuum Adaptation: '''Bin body has been shown to survive the effects of a vacuum unscathed. Several factors like sub-zero temperatures and lack of atmosphere are at play here, although he has been unable to be affected by any of them. '''Soul Anchoring: '''Bin is immune to all soul-based powers, meaning their souls cannot be manipulated in any way, including being absorbed, destroyed, trapped/sealed, or converted into another type of soul. *Immunity to Soul-Based Powers. '''Reality Anchoring: '''Bin is completely immune to reality-altering powers. *Immunity to Reality Manipulation. '''Conceptual Anchoring: Bin is immune to conceptual abilities (logic, boundaries, perspectives, etc.). *Immune to: **Boundary Manipulation **Concept Manipulation **Logic Manipulation **Paradox Manipulation **Perspective Manipulation **Reality Warping Twilingt Physiology: Bin is made up his body completely into the twilight, a mixed essence between light and darkness. He can transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of twilight, in which case, it contains all organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Bin can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of him form being more important than the other. *All Darkness-Based Abilities *All Light-Based Abilities *Twilight Manipulation **Twilight Infusion Abilities Weapon Mastery: '''Bin only need to pick up a weapon before him and he will instantly become proficient in it. The first time he pick up a sword, he can spar with masters, the first time he use a bow, he can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry. *Alien Weaponry Intuition *Arm-Blade Proficiency *Artillery Proficiency *Blunt Weapon Proficiency *Broken Weapon Proficiency *Card Combat *Concealed Weapon Proficiency *Construction Tool Weapon Proficiency *Dagger Proficiency *Double-Sided Weapon Proficiency *Dual-Headed Blade Proficiency *Enhanced Axemanship *Enhanced Archery *Enhanced Boomerang Proficiency *Enhanced Clawmanship *Enhanced Drillmanship *Enhanced Fanmanship *Enhanced Flailmanship *Enhanced Gunmanship *Enhanced Saimanship *Enhanced Sawmanship *Enhanced Polearm Proficiency *Enhanced Staff Proficiency *Enhanced Swordsmanship *Enhanced Whipmanship *Explosive Proficiency *Gadget Usage *Gauntlet Proficiency *Grappling Proficiency *Hook Proficiency *Hybrid Weapon Proficiency *Improbable Weapon Proficiency *Literary Weapon Proficiency *Melee Weapon Proficiency *Needle Proficiency *Ranged Weapon Proficiency *Scythe Proficiency *Sheathed Blade Proficiency *Shield Flail Proficiency *Supernatural Weapon Proficiency *Tonfa Proficiency *Torture Equipment Proficiency *Weapon Improvisation *Weapon Proficiency Touch *Wire Proficiency *Whip Sword Proficiency *Vibroweapon Proficiency '''Chi Control (Pure Chi Manipulation)': Bin can create, shape, and manipulate Chi. He can physically manifesting all of his inner strength and unleashing it to the fullest extent of its power through sheer force of will. *Balance: Bin can to balance by the force of yin and yang. *Channeling: Bin can utilize his chi towards a great potential to use his chi for any kind of possibilities. *Chi Attacks: Utilize one's chi for powerful offensive attacks. *Chi Augmentation: Use one's chi in order increase their physical aspects. **Combat Empowerment: The more Bin fights, the stronger his bodies grow, thus strengthening his chi. **Optimal Finesse: Bin can use their chi to enhance their finesse to the highest potential. **Physical Attribute Augmentation: Channel one's chi within in order to push certain attributes to superhuman levels. *Chi Combat: Combine chi control with physical combat skill. *Chi Generation: Generate chi. *Chi Healing: Bin can repair damage that has been done to the body whether it be internal or external. *Chi Invisibility: Use chi to become invisible. *Chi Projection: Emit chi outside of one's body. **Chi Aura: Able to surround oneself in chi energy. ***Energetic Pressure: Concentrate a large amount of chi, capable of causing damage to one's surroundings. **Enhanced Roar : One can channel their chi to unleash a destructive battle cry. **Invisible Energy Manipulation: Utilize chi to exert invisible energy from the physical body. *Chi Sense: Bin can use his chi to sense others. **Power Detection: Bin can detect supernatural beings/powers in his surroundings. **Power Level Measuring: Bin can detect how strong others power levels are. **Sense of Strength: Bin can gain knowledge of another's strength by using his chi. *Cosmic/Planetary Empowerment: Bin can channel the natural energy of the planet or cosmos and convert them into powerful chi. *Elemental Manipulation: Bin can manifest his chi into various elements. The power of one's chi also grants the elements they wield a bludgeoning effect. **Elemental Aura: Bin can use his chi to generate the elemental forces around them. ***Elemental Pressure: Bin can generate destructive elemental power. **Elemental Combat: Once the Bin chi has been shifted to a certain element, he can use it in sync with his combat skills. **Elemental Energy Manipulation - Use one's own chi as a form of elemental energy. *Empowered State: Use chi to empower to enter a state where existing abilities are greatly increased. *Ergokinetic Combat: Utilize chi for cases of extreme combat. *Higher Consciousness: Being linked to one's consciousness, chi is able to allow one to be in their true mind. **Inner Power: One can gain access to untapped power and awaken their full potential. ***True Power: One can have their full potential achieve its true nature. *Indomitable Will: The full power of chi can be unleashed through sheer force of will. *Ki Masking: Hides one's chi. *Life-Force Constructs: Bin can form his chi into powerful energy constructs. **Life-Force Blade Construction: Bin can solidify his chi and shape it into razor sharp weapons. *Life-Force Inhibition: Inhibit the flow of chi in one's body and others. **Paralysis Inducement: Paralyze others by inhibiting their chi. **Power Negation: Negate others powers based on chi. *Nature Unity: Bin can become one with nature. **Battlefield Adaptation: Bin can orientate his entire body to combat, allowing him to fight in any environment. *Power Mixture: Mix one's chi with the chi of others. **Synchronization: Once the Bin mixes their chi with the chi of others, he is able to become in sync with the energy, allowing them to achieve extraordinary power and acquire new abilities. *Spiritual Meditation: Meditate to obtain absolute focus in order to fully manifest one's chi. **Tranquil State: Bin is able to place themselves in a calm mindful state. **Clear Mind: The clearest state of mind 'Primordial Darkness Manipulation 'Bin can control the primal darkness that has existed before creation, and represents the darker aspect of primal creation. *Darkness Manipulation **Absolute Darkness **Dark Aura Manipulation **Dark Chi Manipulation **Dark Element Manipulation **Dark Energy Manipulation **Life Darkness Manipulation **Dark Weather Manipulation **Darkside View **Conceptual Darkness Manipulation **Light Absorption *Omniverse Manipulation **Absolute Force Manipulation **Absolute Will **Cosmic Manipulation **Nether Manipulation **Omnificence **Prime Source *Reality Warping **Antimatter Manipulation ***Antimatter Stabilization **Concept Manipulation ***Concept Disruptor ***Conceptual Attacks **Creation **Matter Manipulation 'Primordial Light Manipulation '''Bin can control the primal light that brought about the dawn of creation, representing the warmer, brighter aspect of primal creation. *Light Manipulation **Absolute Light **Conceptual Light Manipulation **Divine Weather Manipulation **Energy Manipulation **Life Light Manipulation **Light Element Manipulation **Lightside View **Pure Aura Manipulation **Pure Chi Manipulation *Omniverse Manipulation **Absolute Force Manipulation **Absolute Will **Aether Manipulation **Cosmic Manipulation **Omnificence **Prime Source *Reality Warping **Concept Manipulation ***Concept Disruptor ***Conceptual Attacks **Creation **Matter Manipulation Techniques '''Renewal Taekwondo *'Bobup': Basically it is a type of movement technique that allows one to appear behind, next to, above, etc their opponent instantaneously. *'Hoe Grap': It is used to grab an opponent in a lock position. The fighters faints a reverse kick with one leg and uses that leg to hold the arm of the opponent. It is mainly used to break an enemy's guard. A variation of this technique is by using the opponent's arm as leverage to deliver a kick to the opponent's head with the other leg. **'Dragon Catcher': Advanced version of Hoe Grab. Jumps up into high air while holding the victim's neck with Hoe Grab while spinning in high speed. The victim is then thrown into the ground with their head going downwards. *'Spinning Top Kick': With one's back towards the opponent, Bin delivers a kick to the face while turning 360 degrees. It was used in combination with Hoe Grab. *'Hwechook': An attack that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. **'3rd Stance Hwechook': An attack that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. The technique is essentially a three step kick, where after knocking the opponent's head in two direction with the first and second kick, shaking the opponent's brain, then follows up by rapidly spinning and kicking the opponents head in the opposite direction to finish the opponent. The force from being knocked one way and the collision with the kick coming from the other side causes the damage dealt to an opponent to be two to three times than normal. If the victim flinches and tries to evade by going back, damage increases **'Dragon Sigh Hwechook': The technique is a variation of the Hwechook technique that sets up the flow of air to become a whirlwind around the user's leg. It is strong enough to render an opponent unconscious. **'Front Hwechook':A Variation of Hwechook *'Ground Drawner': A low kick aimed at the knee. When performed by him it also uproots the ground and used as a shield. *'Scissor':A kick performed in a diagonal motion at the neck of a person forming a scissor shape as he legs go down. *'Axe': After jumping in the air then performing a spin while coming down with a foot stretched out horizontally a huge wave of air is generated. The force of this attack is great enough to split the ground. *'Baekdu': A knee attack delivered to the opponent causing the them to fly at a considerable distance. It can be combined in quick succession to change the direction of the opponent. *'BaekRok': An upward kick performed to the opponents chin. Bin has shown to be able to use it on any part of the body. *'Fangs': An attack performed by attacking with the elbows into in a downward direction *'Gor Yo': two horizontal kicks performed in quick succession at the head of the opponent. *'Rising Back Kick': A technique delivered by kicking one's opponent after turning his back in an vertical position. *'Reverse Sweeping Kick:' A technique delivered by spinning and kicking the opponent's head in a wide arc *'Arang': An elbow attack that sends a wave through the opponent. *'Roundhouse Kick': as the name said, it is a roundhouse kick, a kick which is performed by Bin swinging his leg in a semi-circular motion and strike the opponent's upper body with the front of his foot. *'Recoilless Kick:' is essentially a kick technique with a lot of power behind it. The technique require the user to completely focus his energy into a single point, not wasting any movement. The kick itself doesn't require the user to balance his body with their hands. It is powerful enough to cut through wide area of ground and split the sky, even though it is stopped midway. *'Fading Kick: '''Is a technique similar to the flare in break dancing, the user first rushes their opponent then ducks and holds themselves on their hands while extending their legs out and tripping the opponent. *'Gray Ascension:' Is a technique where the user, rolling back onto their hands, uses them to propel themselves upwards and forward in order to deliver a kick that launches the opponent into the air. *'Heavenly Tiger Strike:' Is an airborne technique where the user, after sending the opponent into the air, crouches like a cat and jumps at the opponent, launching multiple punches to their face. It can be followed by multiple punches and kicks from many directions. *'Gray Dragon's Hammer:' Is a technique where the user does a flying sidekick downward onto the opponent, spinning like a drill the entire time. The force generated from this technique makes the opponent continue driving forward, digging through the ground, and leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. *'Monkey Claw:' Is a technique that uses energy blades to deal close or long range damage. First the user does a tiger claw-like swipe to emit the energy blades from the user's nails, creating five giant blades that can cut stone. It can be used in a quick succession. *'Sonic Punch and Kick: It is a barrages of punches and kicks delivered so fast that it breaks the sound barrier, going supersonic. As it uses air pressure to attack the opponent, it can't be blocked. Familiar '''Primordial Ice Bear: Is a spirit bear that Bin making contract which. It can appear whenever it want and Bin can summon it whenever he want. *Claw Retraction *Climbing *Constriction/Crushing *Dermal Armor *Absolute Strength *Enhanced Bite *Invulnerability *Supernatural Endurance *Enhanced Mauling *Supernatural Smell *Absolute Speed *Strength Augmentation *Environmental Adaptation *Hibernation *Hunting Intuition *Speed Swimming *Thick Skull *Winter Embodiment *Primordial Ice Manipulation **Arctic Lordship **Disaster Manipulation ***Blizzard Creation ***Ice Storm Creation **Eternal Winter Inducement **Ice Manipulation ***Conceptual Ice Manipulation ***Esoteric Ice Manipulation **Life Ice Manipulation **Weather Manipulation ***Cold Air Manipulation ***Snow Manipulation ***Sub-Zero Rain **Ultimate Freeze ***Unmeltable Ice **Winter Manipulation *Telepathy Equipment Timon and Pumbaa (Dual Pistol): '''Is a pair of ordinary, identical pistols. Create by Bin that has the ability to shoot rapid fire bullets with speed greater than that of a typical pistol. '''Silver Bullets (Infinity): Capable of killing demons and gods. The bullets can change it size depend on which gun Bin uses. Mirror Force(Spirit Shield): '''It is a massive circular, translucent shield that can be summon anytime in anywhere. It can provides nearly absolute protection from direct attacks. However, with extremely powerful attacks, it can be broken. '''Dullahan(Dark Spirit Sword): '''It has the appearance of a broad sword with a dark hilt and black handle it has a dark blade as well. It is capable of teleporting to its owner. It appears to have no set distance and will appear either when called or needed. Is capable of enhancing attacks and cutting through powerful being easily. It is also capable of blocking extremely powerful attacks. '''Bionic Spy Bird(Flycam): '''It has the appearance of a White-throated Needletail which can fly at the speed 105 mph and have infinity battery. It has an small camera that hiding in the eyes that directly connect to Bin phone. Bin can control it using his own controller or using his Energy(Chi). '''Daewoo Ox (Rifle): '''It is similar to the M16, only some parts are interchangeable. The rifle forearm, grip, and stock is built of an unknown metal. Overall length is 980 mm, 730 mm with folded stock and Barrel length is 465 mm. '''Barrett Ox (Snpie Rifle): '''The Barrett Ox is a .50 caliber, shoulder-fired, semi-automatic sniper rifle. This rifle manageable recoil for a weapon of its size owing to the barrel assembly that itself absorbs force, moving inward toward the receiver against large springs with every shot. '''Space Box: '''It is an iron box that Bin can summon whenever he want. The box can store about one nuclear bomb but can't store the living being. '''Bottle Of Infinity Water: The bottle that have the infinity pure water in it. Anti-Magic Ring : '''Is a ring that was create by Bin and has the power invulnerable to all forms of magic and magical powers, even absolute magic. *Curse Immunity *Potion Immunity *Spell Immunity '''Reflect Magic Ring: '''Is a ring that was create by Bin and has the power to reflect eflect the magic,spell,curse of others, usually back at the source. '''Shapeshifting Suit: '''Is a special suit that Bin create. It has the power to shapeshift to any costume the user want. '''Unbreakable Shoes: '''It is a pair of shoes that Bin create. It invulnerable to all physical damage. '''Ox Phone: '''Is a smartphone that was create by Bin. It use completely diffirent apps and system with unlimited capacity. Bin can also use the normal apps and system like the normal phone when he want. It also have an AI that have it own will and help him control the network and information. '''Illusion Earring: '''Is an earring that Bin Create that has the power create an illusion that make him look like a short and bad looking middle school student. '''Ring Of The House: The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts